Heart Of Stone
by RapistPanda
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo sont tous deux étudiants. L'un est chef de gang, populaire et charmeur, alors que l'autre se voit être réservé et froid. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils laissent tous deux transparaître. Et si, en fin de compte, Grimmjow était un sentimental et Ichigo un cœur de pierre ? Notre roux va-t-il succomber face aux avances de Grimmjow ? Ou va-t-il commettre … l'irréparable ?


**Titre : **Heart Of Stone

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Type :** Yaoi

**Genre :** Drame / Romance / Humour

**Auteure :** RapistPanda-sama

**Bêta-****Correctrice : **Wilwy Waylan

**Bêta-Lectrice :** ByaRenFangirl

**Mots :** 4326

**Résumé : **Grimmjow et Ichigo sont tous deux étudiants. L'un est chef de gang, populaire et charmeur, alors que l'autre se voit être réservé et froid. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils laissent tous deux transparaître. Et si, en fin de compte, Grimmjow était un sentimental et Ichigo un cœur de pierre ? Notre roux va-t-il succomber face aux avances de Grimmjow ? Ou va-t-il commettre … l'irréparable ?

**Nda :** Coucou tous le monde ! Alors oui c'est un pur sacrilège, je devrais avoir posté la suite de Résurrection, mais disons que ma très chère clé USB a décider de se la jouer maline et d'effacer toutes traces de traitement de texte ! J'ai donc, sous la torture, car ma main me faisait affreusement souffrir, écris ce two-shot en une nuit. A peu près 1 heure d'écriture non stop. Sur papier, ça donne 10 pages recto verso! Donc j'espère que vous allez appréciez ce petit two-shot. La suite ne devrais pas tarder. Ainsi que le Chapitre 2 de Résurrection.

« … » : pensées de Grimmjow

* … * : mes vagues apparitions ^^

… **Enjoy … **

**Heart Of Stone : Part 1**

Profondément endormi dans un sommeil qui se devait imperturbable, une touffe bleue ronflait bruyamment et sans aucune gêne. L'antre dans laquelle ce personnage dormait était dans une pagaille inimaginable ; le cendrier débordait de cigarettes, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles de bière trônaient sur ce qui devait être une table basse, un carton de pizza de chez Pizzahara était à moitié posé sur une table en bois ronde, prêt à faire connaissance avec le sol, des vêtements en tout genre jonchaient le sol, alors qu'à côté de l'endormi, un Iphone vibrait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Le bleuté émit un faible gémissement et se retourna paresseusement, avant de tomber de son lit et de faire ami-ami avec le parquet, ce qui ne le réveilla pas pour autant.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux verts pénétra brutalement dans la pièce et s'époumona à crier le nom de notre belle au bois dormant.

- GRIMMMJOOOWWW !

Le dit Grimmjow ouvrit un œil, intrigué de qui pouvait être l'imbécile qui venait de sonner à la place de son réveil. Il porta sa main à son œil et le frotta doucement, à la manière d'un mignon petit chaton, ce qui attendrit immédiatement la furie verte.

_«Tch', trop facile »_

Il se releva négligemment et constata qu'il avait finit son petit dodo sur le sol de sa chambre. Il fusilla du regard son lit et décida de lui passer un savon.

- D'où tu m'fais tomber toi ?! T'es un lit nan ?! La prochaine fois tu m'rattrapes ! S'pèce de crétin ! J'frais mieux d't'emm'ner à la décharge!

- Euh … Grimmjow … sa va ?

L'interpellé se retourna et fusilla Neliel, sa petite amie, du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ici toi ?

- Pardon ? Tu me parles mieux sil-te-plaît ! Et ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends en bas de ton loft, mais Môssieur est en retard de 15 bonnes minutes ! J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable mais comme toujours tu n'as pas répondu. Je sais, tu m'as formellement interdit de monter dans ta chambre et je comprends mieux pourquoi ! Ça pue le renfermé ici ! Tu te rends compte que cette odeur est infect ?!

-Neliel, t'rends pas compte qu'tu monologues d'puis t'a l'heure ?

En effet pendant que la jeune fille s'expliquait sur le pourquoi du comment, Grimmjow en avait profité pour s'habiller d'un jean effet cuir noir, d'un débardeur blanc et de ses Doc Martens noir, et de se faire un café. Se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'être totalement ignorée, Neliel se mit à bouder et s'intalla sur l'une des chaises en bois autour de la table. Grimmjow but son café le plus lentement possible, juste pour emmerder Neliel, son café. Il voyait les lèvres de celle-ci bouger mais n'entendait strictement rien.

« Aaah … les bouchons pour oreilles »

Bien sur, lorsqu'elle eut apparemment fini, elle se releva et se dirigea en direction de la porte.

- Je t'attends au lycée, tu te dépêches ok ?

N'ayant rien entendu mais voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il laissa échapper un vague :

- Hum... bien sûr mon cœur.

C'était risqué vu qu'il n'avait pas entendu, mais c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

Il la vit sortir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? … »

Grimmjow finit le fond de sa café et lécha la petite goutte traître qui essayait de se frayer un chemin le long de sa tasse. Il la déposa dans l'évier, attrapa sa veste en cuir, ses lunettes de soleil et son sac, et sortit dehors.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grille – 20 minutes après être parti, Môssieur s'étant perdu en route alors qu'il faisait le trajet tous les matins - , sa bande de joyeux imbéciles l'attendait.

Elle était composé d'Abarai Renji, le plus impulsif ; Ulquiorra Shiffer, le plus manipulateur ; Coyote Starrk, le plus paresseux ; Ayasegawa Yumichika, le plus égocentrique et enfin, Madarame Ikkaku, le plus … chauve.

Il les rejoignit donc et eu le droit aux magnifiques reproches de retard de la part de Renji.

- Tu t'fous d'nous ?! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Pour sûr on va s'faire engueuler ! C'toujours pareil avec toi Grimm !

Grimmjow tiqua, détestant par dessus tout qu'Abarai utilise ce surnom en sa présence. Il le fixa d'un regard mauvais, pendant que le fautif ressentait les mauvaises ondes émanées du corps de son chef.

- Écoute-moi bien Abarai, et j'me répt'rai pas ! T'es pas une des meufs qui ont la chance de finir dans mon lit alors t'es pas en position de m'donner un surnom débile ! Compris ?

Le rouge dodelina de la tête de haut en bas, signifiant qu'il avait compris, et murmura doucement.

- Promis j'arrête, j'ai pas vraiment envie de finir dans ton lit pour être en position de t'appeler comme ça.

Renji se mit à rire nerveusement. Il avait comme la nette impression qu'il venait de parler tout haut...

Grimmjow réagit automatiquement à le phrase de Renji et arbora un sourire carnassier, dévoilant toutes ses belles dents.

- M'donne pas des idées comme ça Ren-ji … j'vais finir par te **prendre** … au mot.

En entendant les mots de Grimmjow, Renji tressaillit et se sentit partir … trèèès loin. C'était irréfutable, Renji était attiré par Grimmjow, et lorsque celui-ci soulignait qu'il n'avait pas encore testé ses capacités au lit, cela devenait extrêmement fâcheux. Il le savait, que Grimmjow ne cherchait pas à se poser, malgré le fait qu'il l'était pour le moment avec Neliel, mais il savait qu'au fond il la faisait espérer pour mieux la faire tomber ensuite. Voilà comment était le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack. **J****'****t'attire, j'te tire, j'me tire.** C'était là sa citation favorite.

Alors que Grimmjow se rapprochait dangereusement de Renji, en proie à une panique bien connue, Neliel fit son apparition et s'accrocha au bras de son Grimmy-choux, comme elle aimait le nommer.

- Je t'ai trouvé !

Grimmjow baissa les yeux, prêt à frapper le connard qui avait osé l'empêcher de violer le petit Abarai sur place, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était nul autre que Neliel. Et là, il se rappela et, face à ce souvenir assez douloureux, poussa un long soupir.

« Ah merde j'ai un copine c'est vrai »

Après tout, il sortait avec elle pour... pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle est sacrément bonne au lit ! Et ça s'arrêtait là. Bon, il devait l'avouer, il avait quand même des attirances pour les hommes. Demandez à Ulquiorra, son joli p'tit cul à souffert ce jour là.

Se rappelant la partie de jambes en l'air qu'il avait eu avec son bras droit _* c'est pas dégueulasse hein, c'est Ulquiorra pas son bras *_, il esquissa un petit sourire et scruta du regard l'homme en question. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Ulquiorra se retourna et vit que Grimmjow était entrain d'ignorer Neliel et qu'il le dévisageait ouvertement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il vira au rouge, baissa le regard et s'enfuit en direction de l'établissement. Le bleuté laissa échapper un petit rire, pas peu fier de la réaction qu'avait eu Ulquiorra à son égard.

- Néééé, pourquoi tu rigoles Grimm ?

Grimmjow tiqua une nouvelle fois.

« P'tain c'qui qui m'coupe tout l'temps dans mes pensées !? »

Il se retourna brusquement et constata par lui-même.

« Oh … c'est encore Neliel … »

- Pour rien. Bon on y va ?

-T'sais on t'attend d'puis t'a l'heure nous.

-Oh la ferme Ikkaku !

Après ce joli dialogue entre Grimmjow et Ikkaku, il se mirent donc en route vers leurs salles de classe. Le sort avait fait qu'ils étaient quasiment tous dans la même classe, sauf Ikkaku, Yumichika et Neliel.

Arrivé devant leur salle, ils laissèrent donc Grimmjow et Renji seuls. Bien sûr, avant de partir, Neliel déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Grimmjow et disparut dans sa salle.

- Les gars vaudrait mieux qu'on se dépêche d'y aller.

- Ouai t'as raison Abarai.

- J'ai pas parlé Grimmjow...

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et tournèrent la tête en même temps.

- Starrk putain ! Depuis quand t'es là ?!

- Depuis le début Grimmjow...

- Ah ouai ? … j'le savais ! Ne crois pas que j'le savais pas !

- 'Fin recommence plus jamais ça, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Ah désolé Renji, je pensais pas que tu aurais les chocottes.

- J'ai pas eu les chocottes ! J'étais … surpris.

- Mais bien sur, ma **chochotte**.

- Répète ça pour voir ?!

- Oh ! Vous allez arrêter d'vous battre et la fermer ! On y va.

Ils montèrent donc au 3ème étage et toquèrent à la porte de leur salle. Si Grimmjow avait bonne mémoire … ils allaient en mathématiques, donc ce qui voulait dire-

- Monsieur Jaggerjack, Monsieur Abarai et Monsieur Starrk, comme j'aurais préféré apprendre votre mort plutôt que de vous voir débarquer à mon cours avec bientôt 50 minutes de retard.

- Ichimaru … et comme j'aurais aimé ne pas voir vo't gueule de si bon matin, j'en ai d'jà la migraine.

- Je vois que ma beauté te donne mal à la tête, je suis flatté Jaggerjack. Va donc t'assoir si tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que baver devant mon immense pouvoir de séduction. Vous aussi Starrk et Abarai, allez vous asseoir !

La classe se mit à rire bruyamment, vous savez, comme dans les films ou séries débiles avec des rires enregistrés censés vous dire : allez-y vous pouvez rire.

Grimmjow ignora totalement ce rire collectif pendant qu'il rejoignait sa place au fond de la classe. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa table et commença son rituel favori : dormir.

- Jaggerjack !

« Oh putain mais il va jamais m'laisser tranquille c't'enfoiré.. »

- Ouaip M'sieur ?

- Ouvre ton manuel de mathématiques s'il-te-plaît.

-Euh bien sûr.

Grimmjow farfouilla dans son sac et en sortir un magnifique manuel de maths tout neuf … encore dans son emballage.

- Au moins tu prends soin de tes affaires, tu as même laissé le papier d'emballage.

- Ouais j'le trouvais plus joli comme ça.

- Hum … dîtes-moi Jaggerjack … je vais vous poser un problème de niveau collège, voyons voir si vous pouvez y répondre.

- Vous savez, j'ai assez des miens M'sieur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bien, commençons. Une baignoire se remplissant à 4 litres d'eau toute les 47 secondes, si je commence à remplir ma baignoire à 19h12 sachant qu'il y a un trou dans ma baignoire laissant échapper 7 litres d'eau toutes les 9 secondes, si je fais une interruption de remplissage de ma baignoire à 20h16 et reprends à 20h19, tout en sachant que pendant les 4 dernières minutes de remplissage j'ai essayé de boucher le trou avec la moitié de mon doigt, à quelle heure aurai-je 29 litres d'eau dans ma baignoire ?

- J'prends la douche M'sieur. (1)

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire. Grimmjow, fier d'avoir fait rire la classe, se balança élégamment sur sa chaise.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous interrompre pendant que vous essayez de voir si Jaggerjack a un minimum de cerveau mais, pourrions-nous continuer le cours sil-vous-plaît ?

- Tu as raison Kurosaki-kun, ne nous attardons pas sur les causes perdues d'avance.

Le professeur retourna donc à son pupitre et continua d'écrire divers théorèmes sur le tableau. Furieux, Grimmjow chercha du regard ce Kurosaki-kun, qui venait clairement d'insinuer qu'il était un imbécile manquant cruellement d'intelligence, et ça, le grand Grimmjow ne laissera pas ceci rester impardonné ! Il posa son regard sur un jeune garçon roux, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué, qui avait l'air, à première vue, pas si intelligent mais qui n'arrêtait pas de griffonner sur un petit calepin ce que racontait le professeur. Il n'écoutait pas le professeur, il buvait littéralement ses paroles !

Il ne le voyait que de dos et pourtant, ce mec avait quelque chose … d'attirant. C'est comme si Grimmjow pouvait sentir son odeur alors qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés.

Le bleuté secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées tel que : Hum … j'pourrais m'le faire … j'fais connaissance, j'le ramène chez moi et hop j'tire dans son p'tit cul ; ou encore : Chui sur qu'il envoie au lit.

Non ! Il n'en ferait pas sa petite aventure d'un soir, car cet homme l'avait insulter !  
Il le paiera cher !

Le cours passa lentement, trop lentement selon Grimmjow. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, Grimmjow se précipita vers l'orangé.

« Vas-y une approche sympa … une approche sympa … toujours être proche de ses ennemis … »

- Yo. Ça va ? Kurosaki c'est ça ?

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, continuant de ranger ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jaggerjack ?

- Vas-y bébé t'peux m'appeler Grimm.

- Je m'en tiendrai à Grimmjow alors. Je répète : que veux-tu ?

- Oh juste faire connaissance avec Berry.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas très envie de côtoyer une brute comme toi et je te prierai d'ailleurs de ne pas m'appeler par ce surnom débile.

- J'trouve qu'il t'va bien, **Berry.**

- Tss laisse-moi tranquille.

- Oh oh t'énerve pas Kurosaki !

- Tch' ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Sur ce, le rouquin prit ses jambes à son cou, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse hors de la salle de classe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

- Hé Grimmjow ! Vous parliez d'quoi avec l'intello ?

- Bah j'voulais faire connaissance. Il est nouveau non ?

- Euh non, Grimmjow ça fait 3 ans qu'il est dans la même classe que nous...

- Sérieux ?!

Grimmjow était … comment dire … choqué ?

« P'tain j'l'avais jamais remarqué ! »

- Bon, on y va ?

- Euh ouais.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, un peu trop calmement au goût de Grimmjow. A la pause de midi, il se rendit sur le toit. Il ne se rendait jamais là-haut mais, il avait envie d'être seul, et au moins Neliel ne viendrait pas le chercher ici.

« Ah sérieux c'te meuf à l'don d'me faire rager en quelques s'condes ! C'qu'elle est soûlante! »

Une petite déchirure d'emballage se fit entendre, mettant Grimmjow en alerte. Il se rapprocha de la provenance du son et découvrit son petit roux favori en train de déguster un sandwich.

- Oh c'est toi Kurosaki !

Le dit Kurosaki tourna la tête en direction de Grimmjow, et afficha une expression blasée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était bien CE Grimmjow.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu me suis ?

- Hein ? Ah non c'tait une coïncidence ! J'voulais être seul mais bon si c'toi c'bon !

Grimmjow afficha un sourire radieux, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec le coincé de service.

- Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

« Ouah il engage la conversation putain ! Chuut calme tes émotions Grimm, concentration recommence pas comme t'a l'heure »

- Oh nan j'mange pas entre midi et deux.

- Oh … je vois.

Ichigo mordilla dans son sandwich et mâchouilla doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas Grimmjow se rapprocher de lui, prendre sa main qui tenait le sandwich et mordre à son tour dans le pain.

- Hum... poulet, moutarde, salade et tomate. T'as d'drôles d'goûts !

- Rhaa ! Qui t'a permis de mordre dans mon sandwich ?! Ta mère ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne faut jamais manger la nourriture des autres ? Ne commence plus jamais !

- C'tait trop tentant.

Non mais franchement, comment osait-il empiéter sur son espace vital ?! Il était littéralement collé à lui et leurs cheveux se mêlaient entre eux, aidé par le vent.

-Pou... pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

- Bah j'me suis pas vraiment posé la question mais j'ai envie c'tout. Pourquoi t'veux pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je sais que tu es une de ces brutes qui ne vivent que de bagarres, de drogue, d'alcool et de sexe. Sans oublier cette dépendance à la cigarette. Tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de personne qui aimerait traîner avec quelqu'un comme moi !

- Quelqu'un comme toi ? T'sais c'pas parce que t'es intelligent qu'on peut pas devenir amis... oh et j'me drogue pas, j'me bats que si on m'cherche, et chuis pas dépendant d'la cigarette.

- Amis ?! Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! **Je déteste les personnes comme toi !**

Ichigo se leva brusquement et courut en direction de la porte, qu'il fit claqué derrière lui * pourquoi maltraiter de pauvre porte innocente ?** *.**

Grimmjow, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Mais genre vraiment pas quoi...

_Je déteste les personnes comme toi !_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho interminable... ou comme une musique de film d'horreur, qui te fait frissonner et perdre tous tes moyens.

« P'tain... j'sais qu'j'le connais pas mais … dès qu'j'ai vu ses magnifiques yeux ambrés j'ai tout d'suite compris qu'il m'le fallait... Et là j'viens d'me prendre un bon gros vent made in Kurosaki... et d'ailleurs j'sais même pas son prénom... tss il voudra plus m'parler... ça m'soule... »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Grimmjow décida après quelques minutes de réflexion de finalement rentrer chez lui, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir Anglais avec Monsieur Hitsugaya et cours spécial de Psychologie avec Monsieur Sosuke.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, il se jeta sur son lit et entreprit de s'endormir, mais l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait du carton de pizza l'en dissuada. Il y jeta un œil et constata qu'une sorte de mousse verte avait poussé sur la dernière part restante, surement venait-il de créer une nouvelle race de champignons...

Bien sur, comme tout écolo se respectant, il attrapa le carton , le referma, ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer et … balança le carton qui vint s'écraser dans le jardin du voisin, plus particulièrement sur un magnifique magnolia.

« Jamais il soupçonnera qu'c'est moi, c'est un vieux fou »

* notez que Grimmjow habite à côté de ce charmant vieux fou, mais que la maison à la droite du vieux fou est vide... en face de ce charmant patelin de maison se trouve une route peu fréquentée, et un vieil immeuble abandonné... y'à pas à dire … y'a que Grimmjow à soupçonner. Voilà c'était la rubrique du jour. *

Et il se rejeta sur son lit, entourant de ses bras son oreiller. Il entendit vaguement comme des froissements de draps et s'installa sur le dos.

- Pantera ? Viens mon minou.

Le dit minou apparu sur le côté du lit et sauta sur l'abdomen de son maître.

- Hé bé, j'comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais plus là, c'tait à cause de l'odeur ?

Grimmjow ricana bêtement. Il n'y avait qu'avec sa chatte qu'il pouvait partager de tels moments de tendresse. C'était là... son ami le plus fidèle.

Panthera se blottit un peu plus, comprenant que son maître avait besoin de réconfort.

- Alala t'rends compte ? C'mec m'a rembarré, comme ça ! Genre j'fais mon gentil, et t'acquiesceras c'est rare, et j'me fais craché à la gueule ! Mais pour qui il s'prend sérieux ?

A vrai dire, Grimmjow était plus en colère que triste. Personne n'apprécierait entendre ça, vraiment personne.

- Et puis attend j'peux pas tomber amoureux comme ça... pas d'un simple regard, surtout lui quoi...

Grimmjow n'aimait pas admettre qu'il était amoureux, sur ce plan là, il ne montrait ce genre de sentiments qu'à la personne concernée. Et apparemment ce Kurosaki n'était pas pire. Franchement, personne ne lui avais jamais résisté, alors pourquoi lui ?

Ca promettait d'être compliqué mais, foi de Jaggerjack, il l'aurait son p'tit cul ! I l'aurait !

Dans son combat intérieur, Grimmjow tomba lentement dans les limbes du sommeil, Pantera blottit dans ses bras.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _

Grimmjow ouvrit difficilement les yeux et secoua la tête, décidant d'ignorer l'illustre inconnu à sa porte. Il referma les yeux et enfouit sa tête un peu plus profondément dans son oreiller.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Il passa machinalement sa main sur son visage et poussa un grognement de colère mêlé à de la frustration. Bon dieu ce qu'il détestait cette sonnerie !

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

- P'tain c'bon j'arrive arrêtez d'violer c'te bouton d'merde !

Grimmjow posa ses pieds sur le parquet et attrapa une de ses chemise en vol. Il l'enfila à la va-vite et alla ouvrir. Et ce qu'il vit sur le pas de sa porte était assez … impossible ?

- Euh … je suis venu te rapporter ton sac de cours, tu l'avais oublié en classe et ton adresse était inscrite sur agenda.

Le rouquin se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Grimmjow. Les boutons de sa chemine n'étaient pas attachés, ce qui laissait entrevoir un magnifique torse recouvert d'une immense cicatrice tranchant ce torse si musclé.

« Pourquoi il rougit ? Il est malade ? »

Le bleuté déposa le revers de sa paume sur le front d'Ichigo.

- T'as d'la fièvre ? T'es tout rouge.

Ichigo se reprit immédiatement, repoussa la main de Grimmjow et balança son sac dans le loft.

- Désolé Berry, j't'invite pas à entrer c'est l'souc.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester Grimmjow.

- Bah, demandé si gentiment, t'peux entrer.

- Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas-

Le coupant dans sa phrase, Grimmjow le poussa dans l'entrée et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Oh mon dieu...

- Ouais j'sais c'est grand hein ?

- Ca puuue ! C'est immonde ! Je t'en supplie laisse-moi sortir !

- Oooh ! Qu'est-ce que t'racontes ? Ca sent l'homme c'tout.

- Bah franchement désolé de te dire ça mais l'homme ne sent pas la bière périmé et … les plateaux-repas !

- Bon pas b'soin d'déblatérer sur les milles et une odeurs présentent dans ma chambre ! T'veux qu'que chose à boire ? * le changement de sujet radical *

-Euh … si c'est comestible je veux bien un café.

- Bah tu vois que tu veux bien rester !

- Mais pas du tout c'est toi qui me proposes du café … je refuse jamais quand on me propose du café...

- Et après t'me dis que j'suis accro à la cigarette. T'm'as l'air plutôt accro à la caféine.

- M- mais pas du tout !

- Aller c'est bon assieds-toi.

Ichigo tira l'une des chaises et s'assit pendant que Grimmjow apportait deux cuillères.

- T'veux combien d'sucres dans ton café ?

- Un ça suffira.

Le bleuté retourna dans la cuisine et rapporta les tasses. Il prit place en face d'Ichigo et lui donna la sienne. Et là s'installa le plus lourd des silences. Seuls les bruits de cuillères et les tasses faisant des allers et retours entre les mains de leurs possesseurs et la table trahissaient cette ambiance pesante.

Ichigo n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rester... déjà que Grimmjow ne lui inspirait pas confiance, cette ambiance était de plus en plus insoutenable. Il émit un cri de surprise lorsqu'une boule de poils blanche vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Grimmjow ne cilla même pas et continua à boire son café.

Ichigo était en proie à une tendresse méconnue. Il avait envie de caresser ce petit chat jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains, il voulait le garder dans ses bras toute sa vie. Ce chat blanc comme neige aux yeux bleus aussi électriques que ceux de son maître était le Diable en personne.

Comment une brute comme Grimmjow pouvait posséder un chat aussi mignon ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Alors que lui n'avait qu'une tortue... mieux valait ne pas lui dire, il finirait par se tourner au ridicule.

- Comment s'appelle ta chatte ? * je suis désolée on m'a forcé … :'( *

- Pantera.

Ichigo caressa doucement Pantera qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Le rouquin laissa échapper un petit rire et lança un regard à Grimmjow, comme si il lui implorait vainement de lui donner sa chatte.

- Bon je pense que je vais y aller. Merci pour le café.

- Ah tu pars ? Bah de rien et merci pour mon sac, chuis un peu tête en l'air en ce moment.

- Oh de toute manière je n'avais rien à faire.

Grimmjow détailla Ichigo, n'ayant aucunement envie de le laisser partir.

- T'veux pas rester t'es sûr ? 'Va bientôt faire nuit j'voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un truc.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je suis grand.

- Ouais désolé.

« Je l'embrasse ou pas ? Non non si j'fais ça j'pourrai dire adieu à mes couilles et à ma gueule... mais j'en ai tellement envie... AH ! Mais je connais même pas son prénom ! »

- C'quoi ton prénom ?

- Euh … Ichigo.

- Alors j't'appellerai Ichi.

- Quoi ? Non !

- T'préfères Berry ?

- … Non c'est bon. J'y vais, salut.

- A demain.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte et sortit. Grimmjow resta dans l'entrée, interdit.

« Calme-toi Grimm … respire à fond … t'laisse pas avoir par tes fougueux désirs … »

Bon le point positif était qu'il allait pouvoir lui parler un peu plus librement maintenant étant donner qu'il avait l'air … moins froid envers lui. Et Pantera avait l'air d'être un atout très important pour une petite technique de drague... Tout ceci était à peaufiner.

Mais il avait encore le temps … puisqu'il avait décidé que demain c'était grasse matinée !

Espérons qu'Ichigo ne le repousse plus à l'avenir …

**_ End _**

(1) Petit sketch de Gad Elmaleh pour celles qui auraient reconnu :') J'avais une envie folle de placer ce p'tit truc tout débile dans ma fic xD

Fin de la première partie ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, que vous apprécierez la suite et que tout ceci vous a fait rire ou encore vous mettre en colère, _what else ?_

_Reviews pour m'encourager ? :fait des yeux de Chat Potté: * ça à marcher la dernière fois x) *_


End file.
